The Happenings of StarClan
by PastaKittyQueen
Summary: This is what happens in StarClan when they're not watching over the Clans, according to two fans. Currently featuring Bluestar and co.! WARNING: May contain minor spoilers. Or major. Depends on whether you've read the books.


**This is a fanfic I'm making with my buddy Pokesnail. It's a warriors fanfic. About random stuff. I don't know. Let's get to it!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Happenings of StarClan<strong>

Bluestar looked around at the starry landscape.

"Bluestar, is that you?" She turned to see the familiar face of her mate, Oakheart.

"Oakheart!" She tackled the reddish brown tom, licking him all over.

"Bluefur?" Looking up, Bluestar saw another face she hadn't seen in seasons.

"Snowfur, you're here too!" Getting up, she rushed towards her sister. "And the name's Bluestar now."

"Oh, I just knew you'd become Clan leader!" The white-furred queen brushed her muzzle against her sister's purring loudly. But Bluestar stopped for a moment. She sniffed the air, recognizing another scent.

"So the great Bluestar was defeated," Thistleclaw snarled, his sneer dripping with sarcasm, approaching the group from behind.

"Shut your muzzle, Thistleclaw," Oakheart retorted.

"Who are you to order me around? You're not even supposed to be here!" Thistleclaw's amber eyes were looking for a fight to begin.

"Mum?" A small, pale gray-and-white bundle of fur trotted up the grassy hillside, her bright blue eyes widening as realization dawned on her.

"M-Mosskit?" Bluestar's strong voice wavered for a moment, her legs seeming to turn to tree sap, as she bounded over to her long lost kit. Bluestar's rough tongue found its way all over Mosskit who, despite having missed her for so long, tried to back away out of habit.

"Hey, where are Stonekit and Mistykit? They were with me in the snow, but then all of a sudden I was here, and they weren't," the young she-kit mewed.

"They're..." Bluestar began.

"You're dead," Thistleclaw quickly snarled. Mosskit just stared at him for a moment, processing what he'd just said.

"Quiet, you!" Oakheart all but roared at him.

"Oh, as if. Why are you trying to deny the truth? Doesn't she deserve to know?" The gray tom leaned in on Mosskit, his long yellow fangs just a barely a kittenstep away.

Before he could move, Bluestar was on him, yowling, "Get away from our kit, you fox-hearted dungface!"

"Oh, so you finally admit to being that yellow-bellied fisheater's mate!" Acrid spit flew from his jaws as Bluestar froze in disbelief.

"That's a load of badger droppings!" she lied

The tom exclaimed "It's really obvious, as you would know if you weren't such a mousebrain, that you and Oakheart have something going on! It's about time the secret was revealed,"

The she-cat snarled and backed away. "Cmon, Oakheart, Mosskit. Let's get away from this piece of fox dung. You too, Snowfur."

The white she-cat stood firmly in place. Bluestar turned back to her.

"I'm sorry, Bluestar. But... I love him. I can't just leave him." Her voice wavered as the words came from her mouth. "I know you don't like him, but that doesn't mean I don't either."

Sighing deeply, the blue-furred she-cat started bounding past her sister, towards the gray tabby she hated so much. "Get out of here, you mangy traitor!" she yowled, claws unsheathed, prepared to strike him. As her claws made contact with his pelt, Snowfur winced and called for her to stop. But Bluestar ignored it, continuing to repeatedly batter and destroy Thistleclaw.

The tom turned tail and ran, straight towards the boundaries of StarClan.

"No! I will not let you get away from me!" Bluestar screeched, charging after him with Oakheart by her side, leaving Mosskit with Snowfur, even though she had fallen for the foxheart.

Just as Thistleclaw was getting away, a wild Stonefur appeared out of nowhere.

"No time to talk, mum. I'll explain later," He yelled, joining in on the chase.

Sooner or later, Thistleclaw realized that he was cornered at the edge of the starry clan. "I will get my revenge! You cannot escape me!" He screeched, then zoomed away into the barrier between there and the Place of No Stars.

Snowfur leaped up into the group. "Thistleclaw!" She yowled, jumping after him. Snowfur slammed into an invisible wall. Then readied herself to try again.

"No, sister. He has chosen to go to the Dark Forest. You cannot go with him," Bluestar informed the distressed she-cat.

"You- you monster! I'm never speaking to you again!" Snowfur bounded away, her shimmering cerulean eyes filled to the brim with hurt.

Bluestar could only rest her muzzle on Oakheart's and sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. May StarClan watch over you. When they're not doing this. <strong>**~ PastaKittyQueen & Pokesnail**

**Also, the next chapter (if there is one) may not be connected to this one.**


End file.
